Xbox World Issue 111
This magazine is dated Christmas 2011 and priced at £4.99. Day One The Big Game - Max Payne 3 - (4 pages) Latest News - Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary - (2 pages) Latest Info - Soul Calibur V - (1 page) Hands-On - Final Fantasy XIII-2 - (1 page) New Info - Syndicate - (1 page) New Info - Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor - (½ page) Hands-On - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - (1½ pages) First Look - Dead or Alive 5 - (1 page) Hands-On - Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning - (1 page) Latest Info - Metal Gear Solid HD Collection - (2 pages) First Look - Trials Evolution - (1 page) Primer Ultra-Modern Warfare - (3 pages) :As Battlefield 3 goes to war with Call of Duty, Xbox World talks with DICE about the making of 2011's game changer. Homegrown Gaming - (2 pages) :Xbox World heads into deepest, darkest Leicestershire to visit Kinect Sports developer Rare. Born Survivor - (1 page) :I Am Alive rises from its grave - but after so long, does anybody care? The Score Clinic - Gears of War 3 - (1 page) Free Radical Let Loose on Homefront 2 - (½ page) The XBW Interview - Frank O'Connor - (1 page) Features The Final Frontier - Mass Effect 3 - (8 pages) Headshot - Why Call of Duty Must Evolve or Die - (2 pages) :Duncan Harris asks if the series is indanger of being cash-cowed, just like Guitar Hero. Xbox's 10 Most Impossible Missions - (4 pages) Building Worlds and Drawing the Future - (8 pages) :How the industry's greatest artists define the industry's greatest games... Black Holes and Revelations - Assassin's Creed: Revelations - (6 pages) Why I Love... Grand Theft Auto - Tim Weaver - (4 pages) Reviews DLC Reviews Indie Reviews - (½ page) Upgrade Stay alive in Battlefield 3 Dominate your enemies in Batman: Arkham City Boost your ego in Duke Nukem Forever Get more respect online Five star every case in L.A. Noire Find Dead Island's sneakiest secrets Build a brutal melee character in Fallout: New Vegas Really rub it in with FIFA 12's smuggest goal celebrations Find Resident Evil 4 HD's best kept secrets Master Marvel vs. Capcom 3's hyper combo Boost your wireless signal Survive Gears of War 3's Horde mode for longer Masterclass - FIFA 12 - Greg MacGregor - (1 page) The Over Achiever - Forza Motorsport 4 - Dan Webb - (2 pages) Last Stand - Rocketman - (1 page) :Flying to the moon in Project Gotham Racing 4. Free Gifts Xbox World Issue 111 Extra.jpg|DVD Other Credits Previews & Reviews Editor : Matthew Pellett News & Features Editor : Michael Gapper Art Editor : Richard Hood Deputy Art Editor : John Strike Production Editor : Jem Roberts Contributors :Shaun Curnow, Alex Dale, Duncan Harris, Joel Gregory, Andy Kelly, Jason Killingsworth, Edward Lewis, Greg MacGregor, Simon Middleweek, Andrew Mills, Craig Owens, Will Porter, Chris Schilling, Rob Taylor, Justin Towell, Dan Webb External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews